Su protegida
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: 1733. Rebekah no podía creer lo que veía. Una bebé, sola en mitad de la calle, sufriendo el frío invernal. Debió dar media vuelta y largarse, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar recogió a la pequeña y le dio refugio y un nombre; Caroline. La niña crecerá, poco a poco ganándose el cariño del híbrido, convirtiéndose así en su debilidad y en su posible salvación... o quizá en su castigo.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de TVD pertenecen a la gran escritora L.J Smith y a la cadena de televisión estadounidense CW.

Esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amigo, (que el pobre le está cogiendo asco a Klaroline por mi culpa) Gracias por escucharme siempre, aguantarme y por ser la única persona en este mundo capaz de aceptarme tal y como soy. No sé como podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, le estoy muy agradecida a cierta persona porque sin ella no estaríamos tan unidos como ahora. Aunque hay algo que nunca te perdonaré, y es que me insultaras llamándome Julie Plec ese día. Eso me dolió, cabrón. Pero aun así, te quiero muchísimo y te lo voy a ir demostrando día a día.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Su protegida.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Introducción.

_Francia. 1733._

_._

Sus zapatos chapoteaban en el suelo al caminar por las calles, empapados a causa de los innumerables charcos que habían quedado tras una noche de tormenta. El aire era denso. La humedad palpable en el ambiente, suficiente como para crisparle el cabello.

El pueblo se vio sumergido en un profundo silencio, en sintonía con sus taciturnas lágrimas, que silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, resbalando por ellas hasta perderse en el suelo. Añadiendo una gota más en los tristes charcos.

Su aspecto era deplorable: mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, su recogido deshecho por el viento, dejando varios mechones rubios sueltos, y el rostro cubierto de restos de lágrimas. Pero poco le importaba a ella su parecer.

Rebekah había tomado una decisión. En esa misma noche de diciembre todo cambiaría. Aquella podría ser la mejor decisión de su larga existencia, la cual daría comienzo a una nueva vida, a su libertad y su ansiada felicidad. O bien podría dictar su sentencia y marcar su final.

Iba a traicionarlo. Después de siete siglos a su lado ahora iba a abandonarlo.

Un dolor se afligió a su pecho ante tal pensamiento, lo cual significó también la llegada de los odiosos remordimientos.

_No_. Ella ya había decidido. No iba a retroceder, no ahora. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Dos calles más y llegaría a la granja de Gintein. Podría comprarse un buen caballo, pero dado el cariño que ese hombre profesaba a sus sementales la mejor opción sería alquilar su carruaje. Él la dejaría en la ciudad más cercana, y ella tendría el tiempo suficiente para ocultar su rastro, y finalmente, desaparecer. Iría al noroeste. A Alemania. quizá entonces cogiera un barco que la llevara a Estados Unidos. Y así empezaría su nueva vida. Lejos de él.

Tres días, pensó. Nik empezaría a sospechar tres días después. El primer día que él notara su ausencia solo serviría para aumentar su enfado. El segundo, empezarían sus preocupaciones. Y el tercer día, se dijo, Nik saldría en su búsqueda.

Nik.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista. No pudo reprimir un sollozo ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente.

''_¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que acabe la tormenta?''_

''_Siempre estaré contigo, Bekah. No importa que pase.''_

Era cierto. Nunca se alejó de su lado, era ella misma la que ahora se empeñaba en hacerlo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla y a la vez complicada, difícil de aceptar. Fue él mismo quien la hizo huír, al destrozarle la vida, al mantenerla a su lado como su prisionera. La amenazó día tras día con clavarle una daga en el corazón y encerrarla en un ataúd como a su hermano Finn, quien llevaba muerto desde la edad media. Klaus la privó de su libertad, y con eso había ocasionado que ella quisiera escapar.

Rebekah le quería, podía jurar al cielo lo mucho que quería a su hermano, aun y cuando éste se esforzaba por hacerse odiar. Pero aquello ya no tenía remedio. Había llegado un punto en el que ya no pudo soportar sus malos tratos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron un solo día sin discutir? ¿Cuándo la escuchó, y por una sola vez, accedió a sus caprichos?

Caprichos. Así llamaba él al amor.

''_el amor es la principal debilidad de un vampiro'' _

Pero ella, a diferencia de su hermano, lo había vivido. Había estado enamorada antes y podía asegurar que el amor la hacía fuerte.

La debilidad y la tristeza no llegaron por culpa de su amante, sino por su pérdida. Su asesinato. Klaus lo mató enfrente de ella, sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de compasión, inmune ante su llanto suplicante.

Al final del día, era su propio hermano quien acababa hiriéndola. Ella a partir de ahora debía aprender a vivir sin él. No serían más Klaus y ella. Simplemente Rebekah.

Se cubrió los hombros con su estola de encaje y aceleró el paso. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer libres por sus mejillas. Ella no trató de retenerlas. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos mantuvo la mente en blanco, bloqueando los sabios pensamientos que le advertían que diera media vuelta y regresara con su hermano. Estaba totalmente convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Exhaló el largo aliento contenido cuando vio a lo lejos el establo de Gintein. Y entonces, su determinación desapareció.

Su mente era un caos. Llena de pensamientos contradictorios. ¿Debía seguir? ¿Debía dar media vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

No se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

Una mujer pasó por su lado, mirándola con curiosidad. A Rebekah no le importó lo más mínimo la pregunta en sus ojos. Su atención fue a parar en la cesta que llevaba la mujer, cubierta con un fino mantel. El olor a levadura la golpeó y la instó a mirar al interior de la taberna, donde pudo apreciar a un hombre sacando el pan del horno. Rebekah pensó seriamente en abandonar su plan de huida, entrar allí y darle un empujoncito a Gwen, la cual observaba a un noble de muy buen ver en silencio. Llevaba tiempo admirándolo, pero nunca se atrevió a presentarse. Rebekah deseó con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla, y luego comprar unos cuantos de esos deliciosos panecillos recién sacados del horno y presentarse en casa con la excusa de que había salido a comprarlos.

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

La inseguridad de Gwen y los panecillos crujientes fueron solo una excusa para detener todo aquello. Era el miedo lo que la estaba frenando, lo que la obligaba a abandonar su huida.

Klaus la encontraría y la castigaría. No había forma alguna en el mundo en la que su plan pudiera funcionar.

Rebekah sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral al darse cuenta. Y entonces, la escuchó. Su salvación. La única que logró acabar con aquella locura.

Al principio lo confundió con el viento que repentinamente se había levantado, golpeando fuerte hacia el norte, pero cuando el ruido se hizo más perceptible, pensó en los maullidos lastimeros de un gato herido. Llevada por la curiosidad, Rebekah agudizó su oído vampírico y salió de dudas.

Era un llanto de bebé. Más desgarrador del que podría llegar a sonar el de un gato moribundo. Sin pensarlo, siguió los lloriqueos que la llevaron a un callejón oscuro y apestoso, junto a la basura en la que seguramente tirarían los restos alimenticios de la taberna.

La criatura estaba envuelta en una sábana blanca, increíblemente sucia. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho ante la visión. Como si el pequeño se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y quisiera llamarla, empezó a llorar con más insistencia. Su llanto desgarrador le partió el corazón y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él.

Su cara estaba cubierta con la sábana, así que se agachó a su lado y la descubrió. Era una niña. De apenas una semana de vida, probablemente menos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba, moviendo sus diminutos puños en el aire una vez se vio libre de la sábana que la cubría, como si fuera un cadáver.

Un odio creció dentro de Rebekah al pensar en que alguien pudiera tener tan poco corazón para hacer tal atrocidad. Su fe en la humanidad cayó hasta el suelo y siguió por los infiernos, pero cuando la niña abrió sus ojitos y la miró directamente, el odio desapareció y en su lugar, un inmenso sentimiento se abrió paso en su interior. El instinto maternal que hasta ahora no creía que tuviera la obligó a cogerla en brazos. Y eso hizo.

Tras recogerla del suelo, Rebekah se levantó y la observó, tan diminuta y preciosa entre sus brazos, ahora la pequeña estaba protegida. No podía dejarla allí. Ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que llevarla a casa supondrían lograron detenerla. Conocía a su hermano, sabía la opinión que tenía de los niños, y se pondría como una fiera cuando la descubriera. Pero, ¿Sería capaz de dañar a un bebé? ¿Tan poco corazón tenía?

Aquello no le importó. Ella no iba a dejar que Klaus le pusiera una mano encima.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en el trágico final que le hubiera aguardado a la pequeña si ella no la hubiera descubierto, y pasó el peso de la niña a su brazo derecho. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla y atrapó una lágrima.

- Sssh. No llores, mi amor. No voy a dejar que él te haga daño. - prometió, acariciando su suave mejilla con el dorso de la mano, infundiéndole tranquilidad.

Y en ese instante, el llanto de la niña cesó.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¿Os ha gustado este comienzo? Esto es solo la introducción, ¡obviamente los capítulos serán más largos! Creo que se puede alargar bastante, tengo muchísimas ideas :)<p>

Espero que si habéis llegado aquí, decidáis darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Le tengo muchísimo cariño y voy a poner mucho esfuerzo en escribirla. Ojalá lleguéis a amarla una cuarta parte de lo que yo lo hago.


	2. Capítulo l

**Capítulo I.**

La niña no lloró en todo el trayecto de camino a casa. Se mantenía extrañamente silenciosa, y quieta. No movía un solo dedo. Y eso era malo.

La original caminaba rápido con ella en brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, tratando de protegerla inútilmente de las violentas ráfagas de viento que las golpeaban sin miramientos y terminaron de deshacer el recogido que se había hecho esa mañana. Estaba asustada por la vida de la pequeña. Una niña de menos de una semana de vida no debería estar expuesta ante tan baja temperatura.

Su aspecto empeoraba cada vez más. Sus mejillas habían perdido color, pasando del color rojo al pálido, y sus ojos grises se mantenían cerrados. A juzgar por su respiración, no se había dormido, y eso fue lo único bueno que pudo sonsacar de aquello.

Rebekah aceleró el paso. No podía usar la velocidad vampírica, la pequeña no podría soportar tanto aire de golpe, era demasiado frágil, así que cubriendo su cabecita con la sábana, empezó a correr en dirección al castillo.

Los árboles a su alrededor parecían tener ojos y estar observándola. Las ramas se movían con furia hacia adelante, como si intentaran bloquear el camino de vuelta a casa, _avisándole_. Rebekah sintió un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Un mal presentimiento.

.

La original exhaló el largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando alcanzó la aldaba de hierro en forma de gárgola de la enorme puerta y llamó. Rezó sus plegarias a los dioses (en los cuales no creía) para que no fuera su hermano quien abriera.

Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. No le dio importancia y tiró de ella, que se abrió con un chirrido retumbante que la hizo preguntarse por que demonios no la había hecho arreglar anteriormente.

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas bajó la mirada a la temblorosa criatura entre sus brazos y descubrió su rostro.

Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos. La observaban atentos, y aunque sus labios seguían temblorosos no se había dormido. Rebekah soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba congelada. Tenía que encontrar mantas y abrigarla cuanto antes.

– Milady, ¿desea que la ayude en algo?

Rebekah dio un respingo al oír la voz de Leah, una de las muchas sirvientas que su hermano tenía, y que también usaba para saciar su sed de sangre. Ellas no cobraban oro, tan solo vivían allí. Se alimentaban en el castillo, se bañaban y dormían en habitaciones apartadas. No conocían otra vida. Habían sido separadas de sus familias y estaban incomunicadas con el resto del mundo. Las únicas ocasiones en las que salían era cuando Rebekah o Klaus les mandaban entregar un mensaje o bien ir a comprar.

Estaban conformes con eso. Venían de familias pobres que no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca. En esa casa en cambio, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, y de no haber sido así, no podrían quejarse. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban bajo la compulsión de Klaus, que las obligaba a creer que eran felices y a jurar que no escaparían.

– ¡Leah! Gracias al cielo. Tienes que ayudarme. Está… está muerta de frío. – Rebekah le mostró la criatura en sus brazos y la criada se cubrió la cara con las manos.

– Una niña. – la miró con asombro – ¿Cómo...?

No le estaba preguntando donde la había encontrado. Rebekah sabía a que se refería la muchacha. Lo que no se atrevía a preguntar: ''_¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traer una niña a casa, con Lord Niklaus aquí_?''

Era totalmente comprensible, de no haber estado tan determinada en cuidar a ese bebé ella también se hubiera escandalizado ante tal osadía.

– La encontré en la ciudad. Estaba sola, necesitaba mi ayuda – los ojos se le humedecieron, y la miró buscando consuelo, rezando para que la entendiera.

La chica asintió rápidamente, pero la original sabía que en realidad estaba aterrada. Podía saber sus pensamientos con solo observar la expresión de su rostro. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con esa niña.

Klaus se enfadaría.

Se enfadaría con ella y la echaría a la calle, si es que no la mataba.

Se enfadaría también con Rebekah y mataría a la niña.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de mencionar alguno de esos pensamientos dijo:

– Le prepararé un baño caliente.

Rebekah asintió.

– Gracias, muchas gracias. – En otra ocasión no le hubiera dado las gracias por ello. Al fin y al cabo no era más que una criada. Estaba allí para complacer sus deseos y no tenía voz ni voto en esa casa. Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de agradecerle.

Y cuando la joven empezó a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol con suma rapidez, a mitad de camino se detuvo y se giró. La observó con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Rebekah le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que avanzara, y finalmente la chica hecha un manojo de nervios siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta desaparecer de su visión.

La puerta del gran salón se abrió con un sonoro golpe y la figura de Klaus apareció por ella.

Rebekah retrocedió dos pasos con la bebé en brazos, y cubrió con la sábana todo lo que quedaba a la vista de ella, como si con eso pudiera protegerla de su hermano.

– ¡Rebekah! – saludó con sorpresa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se sorprendió ante su alegría, pensó que tras su última discusión seguiría enfadado.

– Tengo que decir que estoy un poco sorprendido. No te esperaba por aquí durante… una semana al menos. Supuse que necesitarías tiempo para superar la muerte de tu querido… – fingió estrujarse la cabeza, al intentar recordar – oh, ¿cómo se llamaba?

En otra ocasión la ira se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de la Original. Él sabía exactamente como se llamaba. Ella misma había gritado el nombre de Renard al llorar sobre su cuerpo sin vida, mientras Klaus la observaba con una sonrisa pavorosa.

Rebekah no contestó. No sintió rabia, ni deseos de clavarle una estaca como la noche anterior, sino miedo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al recordar los sucesos de esa nefasta noche. Pero en lugar de pensar en su amante, sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a la pequeña.

Klaus no tuvo la más mínima pizca de compasión con Renard, ¿Sería diferente con ella?

Por inseguridad o por miedo debió estrechar a la criatura con demasiada fuerza contra su pecho porque esta empezó a llorar. Y ese fue su gran error.

El mundo se le vino abajo al instante cuando vio la mirada de su hermano cambiar. Los ojos dejaron de brillar con diversión y se tornaron más negros, fríos y vacíos. Era esa mirada la que había visto tantas veces, lo cual indicaba que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre alguien y arrancarle la cabeza.

Clavó la mirada en la criatura envuelta en la sábana.

– ¿Qué traes ahí?

Cuando el híbrido empezó a caminar hacia su hermana como un depredador queriendo intimidar a su presa, esta retrocedió un paso.

Él se detuvo, alzando una ceja.

– ¿Por qué huyes, hermanita? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? – Preguntó con falsa diversión y una sonrisa lobuna.

Sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, intimidarla. Pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara, así que con voz firme espetó:

– Aléjate de ella, Nik.

– ¿Ella? – preguntó suavemente.

– La encontré en la ciudad. – La sonrisa del híbrido desapareció, y con eso, también el valor de Rebekah se disipó. – Estaba sola, frágil y asustada. – Explicó con rapidez, suplicando al cielo que él lo entendiera.

– Hubiera muerto de no haber sido por mi.

No obtuvo de Klaus la reacción que esperaba. No gritó como un loco ni empezó a destruir todo a su paso, sino que la miró tremendamente serio.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula antes de responder.

– ¿Qué intentas decir?

– Ella… no tiene a nadie.

– Cariño, no des rodeos. Suéltalo de una vez. – la desafió. Porque la forma con la que dijo eso no pudo ser otra cosa que un desafío.

– ¡No tiene a nadie, Nik! – gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y con eso el híbrido perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Primero se presentaba en casa con un bebé llorón en brazos, y después se le quedaba mirando como si fuera un monstruo. Como si temiera que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella para comérsela. ¿Por qué motivo haría eso?

Y entonces, por fin entendió.

Apretó los puños. No, ella no podía ser tan estúpida.

O quizá si.

– Te he hecho una maldita pregunta.

Ella no dijo una palabra, y abrazó a la niña contra su pecho.

– ¡CONTÉSTAME! - Cuando vio a su hermana estremecerse ante su tono, luchó por reprimir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Estaba asustada, y eso estaba bien. Tenía motivos para estarlo, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior le demostró de lo que era capaz. Y supuso que a ella le quedó claro, dado que tenía la mirada fija en sus pies, sin valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Klaus respiró calmadamente, intentando relajarse. No tenía que perder los estribos.

Quería que su hermana lo temiera, pero no quería asustarla demasiado. El otro día ya vivió demasiadas emociones por su culpa.

Quizá la estaba presionando demasiado, pero aquello fue necesario.

Rebekah cometía demasiados errores. Metía la pata hasta el fondo al enamorarse con tanta facilidad. Mikael estaba en su búsqueda. Era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera en Francia y tuvieran que huir nuevamente. Cuando ese momento llegara, Rebekah tendría que haber dejado atrás a Renard, y eso la hubiera dejado devastada. Todo lo que él hizo fue cortar el problema de raíz antes de que éste supusiera otro más grande.

Había matado a Renard por Mikael, porque ellos no podían cometer el error de preocuparse por nadie, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con una bebé en brazos.

Tenía que ser una broma.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios la has traído a casa?!

– ¡No pienso dejar que muera! – Klaus se quedó atónito. – ¿Pretendes que vuelva a dejarla donde la encontré? ¿Para que muera de frío en mitad de la calle? Puedo haber hecho muchas barbaridades a lo largo de mi vida, pero jamás mataría a un bebé.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Cuidarla tú? ¿En mi propia casa? – Soltó una carcajada carente de diversión - ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte?

– No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Nik. – dijo ella, y Klaus arqueó las cejas – Si no la quieres aquí, me iré con ella a otro sitio. Voy a hacerme cargo de la niña, ¡quieras o no!

En menos de un segundo Klaus ya había rodeado su cuello con la mano y empezado a ahogarla. Rebekah jadeó con sorpresa.

– ¡IRTE! – Escupió con rabia.

La pequeña rompió en un llanto desgarrador que resonó por toda la casa.

– ¿Así que la elijes a ella, POR ENCIMA DE MI? – gritó con furia y apretó el agarre en su cuello – Dime Rebekah, ¿me abandonarías por ella?

Rebekah abrió la boca para responder a su pregunta y con ello cometer el mayor error de su vida. Pero aun quedaba lucidez en su cerebro, así que se reprimió.

– Nik, por favor – suplicó, con los ojos húmedos – No tiene a nadie. Yo solo…

– ¡No tiene a nadie! ¿Y por eso se te ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de traerla aquí, para que yo mismo acabe el trabajo de sus padres al abandonarla para que muriera? – siseó – Te aseguro Rebekah, que como no saques _**eso **_de mi casa en este instante, yo mismo le arrancaré su diminuto corazón del pecho y me lo comeré delante de ti.

Por segunda vez en todo el día, su hermana le sorprendió. Le escupió en la cara. Klaus se alejó, llevándose las manos a los ojos y soltando un gruñido gutural.

– ¡Mírala, Klaus! – Gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿¡De verdad eres capaz de dañarla!? ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo si eres capaz!

Reuniendo todo su valor Rebekah estiró los brazos y le acercó a la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

El híbrido se apartó las manos de su rostro y clavó la mirada en la pequeña, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. A Rebekah se le congeló el corazón.

Había confiado en que quedaba bondad en su hermano, pero ahora veía la dura realidad. Era capaz de asesinar a un bebé inocente. Iba a hacerlo.

Antes de que Klaus pudiera atacarla, Rebekah subió las escaleras a velocidad vampírica con la niña en brazos, desapareciendo de su visión en menos de un segundo.

Klaus soltó un grito desgarrador.

– ¡REBEKAH!

.

La original cerró de un portazo y bloqueó la puerta de su habitación con una estantería, como si con eso pudiera evitar la entrada de su hermano. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada con la niña en brazos y rompió a llorar con ella.

Lloró por la niña, que no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida. Hubiera sido mucho mejor dejarla morir allí donde la encontró, junto a esa basura. Moriría congelada. Era triste, pero esa muerte era preferible a la que le esperaba.

También lloró por su hermano. Porque fuera quien fuese ese, no era su hermano. Ese niño dulce que juró estar siempre a su lado, que la protegía de todo y solo quería su felicidad, el hermano que más quería, y el que poseía el corazón más grande y bondadoso.

Ese no era su Klaus.

.

Iba a ir en su búsqueda, le arrancaría la niña de los brazos y le rompería el cuello. Después le clavaría una estaca a su hermana y la torturaría hasta que le suplicara que le arrancara el corazón del pecho, y cuando ese momento llegara, no lo haría.

Pero en lugar de subir las escaleras, se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el chirrido familiar de ésta al abrirse.

Una de sus criadas entró, trayendo una cesta repleta de barras de pan. Al verlo parado en mitad del salón en ese estado, se quedó bloqueada.

– ¿Milord?

Sin decir una palabra, Klaus acortó la distancia que la separaba de ella a velocidad vampírica y hundió los colmillos en su cuello.

La chica soltó un grito desgarrador, que solo duró dos segundos. Pasado ese corto intervalo de tiempo, ningún sonido más salió de su garganta. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta el final.

Klaus bebió de ella hasta saciar su hambre, pero no su rabia. Y cuando se separó, miró el cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos, y después al charco enorme de sangre que había dejado.

Apretó los puños al comprobar que había manchado la alfombra y dejó caer con fastidio el cadáver al suelo, sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

– Lo siento, amor. No es nada personal. Has entrado en mal momento y yo necesitaba alguien a quien matar.

Tras decir eso, llamó a una de sus criadas. ''Limpia el estropicio'' dijo simplemente, y se encerró en su estudio, donde lanzó una estantería de libros al suelo, y estrelló varios objetos a la pared para desahogarse.

No funcionó. Un odio inigualable se abrió paso en su interior y juró que su hermana pagaría por elegir a un maldito bebé por encima de él. ¡Un maldito bebé! Pero tenía que relajarse. Ya encontraría el momento de castigar a su hermana. Rebekah no siempre estaría pendiente de la niña, y al mínimo despiste, él se haría cargo de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus es un monstruo sin sentimientos. Lo amo.<strong>

**¿Qué opináis de su reacción? Yo no puedo imaginármelo de otra forma. ¡Es Klaus! el híbrido cabrón que tanto amamos, aunque ahora esté en TO sacándose selfies con un bebé y lamiéndole las botas a una humana. *suspira* dejé de seguir la serie por eso. No puedo sentarme y ver como destrozan su personaje poco a poco. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado! sois un cielo. No sabéis lo mucho que significa para mi.**


End file.
